Sally Hansen
Sally Hansen is a mainstream brand with a very large range of polishes. They are sold online, in drugstores, and in beauty supply stores. Product Lines Complete Salon Manicure The Complete Salon Manicure product line was originally released in December 2009. It offered a polish which promised 5 steps of a manicure in one bottle - base coat, strengthener, growth treatment, color, and top coat. The line was reformulated and rereleased in November 2012. The new formula promised 7 steps of a manicure in one bottle - all of the qualities of the prior formulation plus chip resistance and gel shine. The new reformulation included repromotes, renamed polishes, and new colors. Core Collection *December 2009 **All Fired Up - Swatch: Seriously Swatched *December 2011 **Bittersweet **Cherry, Cherry, Bang, Bang **Good to Grape **Greige Gardens **Hidden Treasure (rerelease) *Unknown Release Date **Angel Wings **Cafe Au Lait **Calypso Blue **Commander in Chic **Frutti Petutie **Gilty Pleasure **Grey by Grey **Kook-A-Mango **Midnight in NY **Oxide **Pat on the Black **Shrimply Divine **Yellow Kitty Designer Collections For several years, Sally Hansen has partnered with several designers to produce unique seasonal collections for the Complete Salon Manicure product line. *Alexander Wang **Spring 2012 ***Petrol **Spring 2013 - Released March 2013 ***Dune ***White Out *Mendel **October 2011 ***Mousselline *Naeem Khan **October 2011 ***Pat on the Black (reformulation) *Prabal Gurung **October 2011 - Swatches: Scrangie ***Ballet Rouges ***Courtesan ***Crinoline ***Dorien Grey ***Madame X **Spring 2012 ***Barely Blue Bell ***Loves Me Not ***Purple Posy **Spring 2013 - Released March 2013 ***Angel Bite ***Apparition ***Resurrection *Rachel Roy **October 2011 ***Terracotta - Swatch: Scrangie *Tracey Reese **October 2011 ***Bewitched - Swatch: Scrangie ***Green Tea - Swatch: Scrangie ***Himalayan Blue - Swatch: Scrangie ***Oxide - Swatch: Scrangie ***Radicchio ***Shiny Penny - Swatch: Scrangie **Spring 2012 ***Buttercup ***Fired Up ***Olive Branch ***Parrot ***The Sky's The Limit ***Temptation **Spring 2013 - Released March 2013 ***Butterscoth ***Hot Lava ***Soy Latte Crackle Overcoat Diamond Strength This line promises superior strength, shine, and wear Unknown Release Date * 3K or More! * Aisle Be There * Always Ascher * Antique Bronze * Black Diamond * Black Tie * Bride To Be * Brilliant Blush * Champagne Toast * Diamonds * Diamonds and Rubies * Flawless * Fuschia Bling Bling * Glass Slipper * Heart to Heart * Honeymoon Red * It's Chiff-on! * Lavender Marquis * Love Bug * Must Have Iris * Nude Shimmer * Pink Promise * Platinum * Princess Cut * Pulled Sugar * Red Velvet * Royal Romance * Save the Date * Something Blue * Something New * Sweetie Pie * Together Forever * Wedding Crasher Spring 2012 - Limited Edition * Duchesse Lace * Garter Toss - Swatch: Seriously Swatched * Infinity Band * Let's Dance * Multi-Faceted * Ring-a-Ding * Something Borrowed * White Veil Fuzzy Coat Released March 2013 *Fuzz-Sea *Fuzzy Fantasy *Peach Fuzz *Tweedy *Wool Knot Gem Crush Hard as Nails Hi-Definition Collection One This collection was released in May 2009. *BLU *Cyber *Digital *Hi-Def *Hi-Res *Lite *Pixel Pretty *Three D Limited Edition This collection was released in late 2009 and included four polishes and four lip colors. *Opulent Cloud Ultra HD This collection was released in June 2010 and included eight new polishes. *Byte *DVD *Hueww *Laser *LCD *Resolution *Spectrum *Wavelength Insta-Dri Released September 2010 This collection consisted of eight new polishes. *Cherry Blaze *Golden Flash *Instant Coffee *Metallic Momentum *Purple Bolt *Ruby Rocket *Silver *** *Sonic Plum Released March 2010 This was a limited edition collection consisting of eight new polishes. *Blue Blast *Expres-so Yellow *Mango Motion *Pronto Petal *Rose Rush *Sea Breeze *Spring Green *Urgent Orchid Lustre Shine Magnetic Nail Color Released March 2013 - Limited Edition *Atomic Alloy *Cosmic Blue *Pink Force *Purple Magnitude *Slate Spark Nail Prisms New Lengths *Money Bags Frost Salon Smooth and Perfect Teflon Tuff Xtreme Wear This line was first released in June 2009 and promised extreme strength and extreme shine. Released March 2013 *Breeze Blue *Coin Flip *Perky Pink *Supernova Released August 2010 This limited edition collection contained 10 new polishes. *Blue Icing *Cherry Punch *Concrete *Cosmic Blue *Fireberry Red *Golden Child *Mystic Lilac *Plum Burst *Purple Fiesta *Purple Gala Released December 2009 *Pacific Blue *Purple Pizzazz *Wet Cement Released June 2009 *Blue Me Away *Celeb City *Green with Envy *Ivy League *Mellow Yellow *Ocean View *Red Carpet *Rockstar Pink *Shooting Star *Strobe Light *Sun Kissed *VIP Pink